


Pocket Change

by EnzCat



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fix-It, I'll add tags as I go depending on the content of each piece, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 00:12:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6447664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnzCat/pseuds/EnzCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, this is a place to store all my short clexa pieces so that they're not homeless.<br/>I write a lot of short pieces because my attention span hates me and I get distracted a lot.<br/>There might be some angst, but nothing in this will be too traumatizing/devastating because I think canon has that covered pretty well all on its own (there's already too much sodium in our diets - I really don't think we need anymore).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pocket Change

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this piece on my tumblr a few days ago before I remembered that I made this AO3 account, like, two years ago... I re-discovered it when I went to make a new account... I waited three days for the invite and everything before figuring out that someone already took my name (me), lol.

She wakes with a sob – it’s a violent and terrible thing that seems to rip her throat coming out like it’s reluctant to leave. She can taste the bile in her mouth and smell the acrid stench of the blood-soaked battle field. Skaikru are fighting the grounders, the Nightbloods have been butchered, Ontari is commander and Lexa –

Lexa is dead.

The fresh moan of grief that’s pulled from her at the thought is cut-off as gentle fingers drift across her cheek before cupping each side of her face. She can hear a familiar voice murmuring soothing words in Trigedasleng and feel the puff of warm breath on her face as they draw nearer.

“Clarke, look at me.”

She shakes her head stiffly and sucks her trembling lower lip into her mouth. This can’t be happening – it’s a cruel trick. She lost Lexa in Polis. She lost Lexa again in the City of Light. She can’t lose Lexa again – here – wherever she is. Everyone has a breaking point. Clarke hasn’t been able to stop moving for long enough to let her pain catch-up enough for her to realize that she’s shot past hers long ago, but she knows that this would be the moment the world trips her up and she shatters on the ground.

“Clarke, please, open your eyes.”

She can’t – she just can’t. Clarke squeezes her eyes shut tighter and attempts to shrink into herself in the… bed? Firm but gentle hands prevent her from drifting too far away. The bed creaks as the other person shifts closer and lets one hand fall to her hip; her front burns as their bare chests press together. The new contact feels somehow more solid and grounding enough to allow her to comply when her name is whispered again into the still air; slowly, she opens her heavy lids and her breath catches in her throat.

“Clarke,” Lexa repeats again like a quiet prayer. Her hair is strewn across the bed sheets, catching the soft light and stealing the air from Clarke’s lungs. Lexa’s thumbs draw comforting circles against Clarke’s cheek and hip as she continues speaking, “You are safe here.”

“You died,” Clarke wheezes. Lexa shifts closer still at her words so that her forehead is now pressed against Clarke’s; the contact causes a rush of warmth to surge through her and allows her to draw a steading breath before continuing, “you died –twice and I couldn’t stop it. Aden – the Nightbloods – Ontari, she – “

“-did nothing. She’s done nothing, Clarke,” Lexa whispers against her lips, cutting-off Clarke’s panicked rambling, “it wasn’t real. It was only a dream.”

“It felt real.”

“I know,” the hand at her hip moves down her arm to grip her wrist and drag it up to Lexa’s chest. The other girl manipulates Clarke’s hand so that it’s resting flat enough to feel the steady rhythm of the heart underneath, “but do I not also feel real?”

“…you do.” 

Clarke closes her eyes again and allows herself to sink into the warms of Lexa’s body. The trauma caused by the vividness of the nightmare would not soon be forgotten, but for the moment, she allows the rhythmic beating of Lexa’s heart to pump the tension from her body. She’ll still have to leave with Octavia in a few hours, but none of that matters in this instant.

Lexa is okay.

They’ll deal with all that follows together.


End file.
